


Skull Chat

by CitrusSP



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: The thing nobody asked for yet here it is.An AU where Skullgirls takes place nowadays. (Like that hasn't been done before...)And is a chat fic (of course)





	Skull Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Skullgirls: Weakening of the Skull Heart but I'm still working on the next chapter and I wanted to do this. My first one-shot. Enjoy!

_Filia! made chat:_

_Best Friends!!!☺️☺️_

 

 _Squigly + Leviathan_ joined the chat

 _Carol_ joined the chat

 

Filia!: Hi guys!!👋👋

Squigly + Leviathan: Hi. Leviathan says Hello.

Carol: Heya

Filia!: I invited the others, they should join soon.

 _Pe@cock_ joined chat

 _Marie Korbel_ joined chat

 

Pe@cock: What's up ya maroons?!?!

Marie Korbel: Hello.

 

 _Valentine (doesn't want to be here...)_ joined the Chat

 _AnnieFan8405_ joined the chat

 

Valentine (doesn't want to be here...): Who are you?

AnnieFan8405: Wait, hold on...

_AnnieFan8405 changed their name to Parasoul_

Parasoul: There

Valentine (doesn't want to be here...): ....

Filia!: Ejedekeosodb djdksjosek38292937489uhbuujjjsowpav wjwbiwksjs ;_($((#+")#($+_+(#92847#)/()wiwiwjjsjsjsj

Squigly + Leviathan: Are you okay, Filia?

Carol: Filia?

Pe@cock: Oi, Hair Face! U good?

 

 _TheGreatCerebella_ has joined the chat

 _NadiaTheMsFortune_ has joined the chat

 

TheGreatCerebella: Nadia, I never knew you had a phone

NadiaTheMsFortune: I don't

TheGreatCerebella: Let me guess, you stole one

NadiaTheMsFortune: No...I borrowed one from a beaten up thug 

TheGreatCerebella: Did you beat up the thug?

NadiaTheMsFortune: No...yes...but he was stealing from a couple! He deserved it! (It was also a purr-fect opportunity to a phone. Also he had lots of money so....maybe we could go to an expensive restaurant later..)

TheGreatCerebella: Yes, I'd love to❤️❤️

 

_Squigly + Leviathan changed their name to Squigly + Leviathan + Filia!_

 

Marie Korbel: ?

Squigly + Leviathan + Filia!: Samson wanted to type something offensive and I said no so he grabbed the phone and we were fighting and we broke the phone. Squigly and Leviathan were nice enough to share their phone with me.

Parasoul: That's nice of them.

Pe@cock: *cough cough* Necro-Filia *cough cough*

Squigly + Leviathan + Filia!: Please not this again...

NadiaTheMsFortune: 🤣🤣I con-fur-m it!

Squigly + Leviathan + Filia!: If you're also dead, wouldn't you dating Cerebella count as necrophilia?

TheGreatCerebella:....

NadiaTheMsFortune:....I'm just gonna...gonna go do something else...

Valentine (doesn't want to be here...): I still don't want to be here, but this conversation's actually getting interesting.

Squigly + Leviathan + Filia!: I think I was too harsh...

Parasoul: I'll see you all soon. There's a breakout at the Canopy Prison.

Squigly + Leviathan + Filia!: We'll be there!

NadiaTheMsFortune: Me and Cerebella are already a-head of you guys!

 

 _Hive_  joined the chat

 

Squigly + Leviathan + Filia!: Sry we can't chat Hive, there's a prison breakout.

Hive: Ik, me, Carol, and Leduc are already on our way.

Marie Korbel: I'm with Patricia

Pe@cock: Yep! Let's go PAINT THE PRISON RED!!

Squigly + Leviathan + Filia!: Yeah!!!

Squihly + Leviathan + Filia!: ...wait what?


End file.
